


Never Say Goodbye

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by @dirtypiratepimp: Kalex - Alex finds out why Kara didn't say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

Eliza was the last one to leave the apartment. The two of them gave Eliza a final hug and a wave.

 

Then Alex slugged Kara in the arm, hard. Kara yelped more in surprise than pain, though she was astonished to feel a little bit of an ache in her limb. Either Alex was becoming superhuman or carrying a prison into space took far more out of Kara than she realized.

 

“What was that for?” Kara rubbed the abused area and scuttled back a few steps.

 

“I’m still mad at you,” replied Alex, frowning puzzledly down at her reddened knuckles. This wasn’t the first time she had punched Kara in the arm for being a dumbass, but it usually took a few minutes for the residual pain of smacking a Kryptonian to fade. Alex focused back on their conversation. “You could have died, Kara. You nearly did.”

 

“But I didn’t. Thanks to you,” said Kara. She gave Alex one of her brightest smiles, reserved just for her.

 

Alex thought about whacking her again, but pulled Kara close instead, tucking her head against Kara’s shoulder. “I was so scared.” She felt Kara’s arms come up around her, squeezing tightly. “I almost lost you.” Even now, hours later and with Kara safe in her arms, the thought terrorized her and Alex wasn’t sure it would ever not be so horrifying.

 

“I’m here,” Kara said, pulling Alex closer. “I’m not going anywhere just yet.”She kissed her temple, just as relieved as Alex to be in her arms. Slowly, she picked Alex up, just enough so that her feet didn’t drag, and pulled them over to the couch.

 

They shifted automatically, well used to sitting together and leaning against each other effortlessly. It was then that Kara realized Alex was trembling slightly, and she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them tightly.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Alex,” she repeated, rocking them back and forth slowly, feeling hot tears drip down her shoulder and collarbone. Kara’s heart ached at the quiet sobbing Alex was trying to stifle.

 

Eventually the tears turned to sniffles and Alex pulled back a little, taking the box of tissues Kara offered wordlessly. “You didn’t even say goodbye,” she choked out, grasping for Kara’s hand with her free one.

 

Kara took it and squeezed. “I couldn’t.”

 

“Bullshit, Kara.” Alex glared at her. “You found time to tell Lord to pass on a message, but you couldn’t be bothered to find me and let me know in person?” She dropped her head against the back of the couch. “Do you know how I felt, finding out after you were gone, knowing just what you were planning on doing and realizing I would probably never get to - ” Her breath hitched and Alex swallowed harshly. “I would never get to hold you once more or tell you again in person that I love you, that you’re one of the best things to happen to me. Nobody knows me like you do, Kara Zor-El. And I almost lost you, I almost didn’t know I could have lost you until it was too late.”

 

“Alex,” Kara breathed, pulling Alex closer once again. “I love you too. So much. And that’s why I couldn’t tell you.” She rubbed her palm against one of her eyes. “If I told you goodbye, I would never have left. I couldn’t.” She took another breath. “But I had to. I can’t lose you, either, Alex. So I did what I did so that I could save you. I was okay with dying as long as it meant you were alive.”

 

Alex laughed, sharp and splintered, causing Kara to wince. “And you think I wouldn’t do the same for you?”

 

“No!” said Kara. “No, I know you would. I almost can’t bear the thought, because I’m not sure how I could live without you, Alex.”

 

Alex tangled their fingers together. “Then we feel the same way, Kara.” She rested her forehead against Kara’s. “Why don’t you understand that?”

 

Kara just looked at her, studying the way Alex’s teary eyes glinted in the low light of the apartment. Then she cupped her cheek and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Alex’s gently.

 

Alex pulled away after a few seconds, staring at Kara with wide eyes. Then she leaned back in and found Kara’s lips again, with the same softness Kara had shown. “This isn’t quite what I meant,” Alex whispered when they separated for the second time. She tightened her grip as Kara started to shift away. “I never thought you could, that we could…” Alex shook her head.

 

Kara grinned. “How could I not, Alex?” she asked, sliding her lips against Alex’s again.


End file.
